


Broken and Repaired

by KanraTheTeddyB3ar



Series: Lokaal Unahzaal [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: But there is definite fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Not really sure about the angst though, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in my new series, Lokaal Unahzaal (Love Unending in Dovahzul, according to the Thu'um.org translator). This story stars my Female Guildmaster OC, Symbelline Galleitte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken and Repaired

**Author's Note:**

> Unsure about the angst bit, but whateves. But, yeah, there will be a happy ending to this so, enjoy! :D

Symbelline Galleitte is the current Guildmaster for the Thieves Guild. Symbelline Galleitte is a Nightingale of Nocturnal. Symbelline Galleitte is a headstrong, fiery redhead of a Breton. Symbelline Galleitte is a broken woman.

After Mercer's death (by her hands, no less), Symbelline went into a kind of... default mode. She did jobs for Vex and Delvin, brought the Guild back from the grave (in a manner of speaking). After that, everyone came to a consensus, and she was made Guildmaster, though she preferred it have been anyone other than her. She was too broken, too upset.

No matter what she did, she couldn't get Mercer out of her head. In truth, Symbelline hadn't realized that she was in love with the traitorous former Guildmaster until the moments she was talking to him before they faced off in Irkngthand. Her heart had swelled with a sudden love, just hearing the pride in his voice, seeing the sure way he stood. He had truly believed that he would win, that he would get away with everything he had done. Even as the light faded from his eyes, that sure, proud, irritating smirk never left his lips. She only had time to grab the Skeleton Key, the Left Eye, and a few other things before the cavern starting crashing down around them.

After escaping, just outside Bronze Water Cave, she fell to her knees and cried. She wailed, she screamed, until her throat was sore and sound could no longer escape. Then, she set out to return the key.

The Skeleton Key was put back in its proper place, and Symbelline went into a catatonic state. For two weeks, she lay on her bed in the Cistern, barely eating, refusing to talk, sometimes pulling out a golden sword, one everyone recognized as Mercer's. She would stare at it, sheathe it, put it under her bed, then lay back down, a sob or two echoing out.

It was Sapphire the spurred her into action, simply by dumping a bucket of water on her head. The Breton woman had chased her around for an hour before stopping, heading back to her bed to change into something dry. Then, she went and got herself assigned to some jobs for Vex and Delvin. The rest is obvious.

The stares she recieved in Windhelm were no better. The Imperial soldiers were nice enough to her, but the citizens gave her glares and scowls. Even though she had helped them, even though she was now Thane of Eastmarch, they gave her angry looks.

Hjerim was a lovely escape for her. For the most part, she experimented with different ingredients in the secret room, keeping the closet doors shut to keep the smell out (not all of her experiments worked, ha-ha). Calder was a kind man, often comforting her when she was mournful, or laughing as he tasted her sometimes burnt cooking.

Her two adopted kids, Blaise and Sofie, adored the house, and she would often see them running around Windhelm, playing, and that seemed to redeem her in the eyes of the Nords that lived there. At least, it did a little. Some of them still gave her angry looks, but on the whole, they seemed to be glad that she was a good mother.

She didn't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way, she found herself falling in love with Calder. It wasn't as strong as the love she had suddenly felt for Mercer, and there was no way she could give him her whole heart, but she could give him what pieces she could. And that was why she had shown up at Hjerim wearing an Amulet of Mara.

That was why she accepted the affection he also held for her. That was, in exactly one months time, in Riften, she happily married him, thus giving her children a father. That was why she was so much happier around the Cistern.

Symbelline Galleitte is the current Guildmaster for the Thieves Guild. Symbelline Galleitte is a Nightingale of Nocturnal. Symbelline Galleitte is a headstrong, fiery redhead of a Breton.

Symbelline Galleitte is no longer a broken woman.


End file.
